1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically conductive structure, a display apparatus, and a capacitive touch control apparatus, and particularly relates to an electrically conductive structure, a display apparatus, and a capacitive touch control apparatus which can increase sensitivity for edge capacitance variation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art capacitance touch control apparatus, a capacitance sensor always comprises driving lines and sensing lines. As illustrated in FIG. 1, these lines comprise electrically conductive materials, thus capacitance exists there between. The capacitance touch control apparatus determines if any object such as a finger touches a touch control screen of the capacitance touch control apparatus according to a capacitance value for such capacitance.
The capacitance sensor may comprise various kinds of structures, for example, SITO (Single ITO), DITO (double ITO) and OGS (one glass solution). In the SITO and OGS structure, the driving lines and the sensing lines SL are provided in the same layer. Accordingly, an insulation layer is needed such that the two kinds of lines are not electrically conductive with each other. In the DITO structure, the driving lines and the sensing lines SL are provided in different layers.
However, in the edge of the touch control screen, it is possibly that only the driving lines or the sensing lines exist due to the arrangement for these lines. Accordingly, in the edge region of the touch control screen, the touch control function cannot be performed according to the capacitance variation.